Everthing to Me
by flytoms
Summary: just playin with some of our fav people :
1. Everything to Me

Local Bar Washington, DC  
  
Harmon Rabb Jr. was sitting at the bar talking to the bartender, Mike. He had been there for three hours and had still yet to buy a drink. Mike didn't mind this because Harm was his friend and he knew that today he would probably let a few things slip, like usual.  
Harm had come in today to talk to Mike because he hurt his best friend and Mike was the only other one he thought he could talk to, he certainly couldn't talk to her.  
"I hate it when I make her cry." Harm stated, "It's like a tank hits me in the gut when I see the tears and realize I'm the reason they're there." Mike hadn't said more than a few words the whole time, knowing he should just let Harm talk it out.  
"Every single time I see a tear fall from her eye it makes me want to change the world just so it doesn't hurt anymore," Mike looked up at the last comment to see if he was serious, this was proof to his assumption, Harm was in love with her.  
"Harm I know how you feel, I'm the same way with my daughter and my Kate." Mike didn't want to say too much, but he did want to try and lead him on to admitting it to himself. "Though I'm sure you feel like that every time you see a women or a child cry."  
"It's different with Sarah though," Mike's ears perked up as her heard Harm call her by her given name. "Regardless if you love her, hate her, wish she would die or know that you would die without her...it doesn't matter. Because once in your life, whatever she was to the world she has become everything to you. When you look her in her eyes, traveling into the depths of her soul and you say a million things without a trace of a sound, you know that your life is inevitably consumed within the rhythmic beatings of her very heart. I love her for a million reasons; no paper would do it justice. It is a thing not of the mind but of the heart."  
"Who are you talking about Flyboy?" Harm shot straight off of his stool, knocking it down in the process.  
"Hey Mac...how's it going." Mike said seeing the Harm wasn't able to speak at the moment.  
"I'm ok Mike, how are you and Kate doing?" Mac asked casually looking at Harm wondering what was going on with him.  
"We're just fine," Mike looked at the two of them, "Well I best be off to tend to my paying customers, Bye Mac, Harm." he turned and walked down to the other end of the bar but not out of ear shot, he had to hear this.  
Mac turned to Harm as he bent over to get his stool and sit once more. "What's up Harm?" Mac asked truly concerned.  
"Huh? Who me? Nothing." Harm said all to nonchalantly and Mac noticed.  
"Don't give me this shit again Harm. I have had it up to here with your 'I'm a macho fighter pilot' shit." Mac's voice was rising to near the point of yelling. "And do NOT try and defend that cause you have been throwing the fact that I am a woman at me all week and it's get." Mac's rampage was cut off by Harm getting up and pulling Mac into a hug.  
"I am so so sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am Ninja Girl. I ran out today cause I saw the tears in your eyes and I couldn't take it, I had to get out of there."  
"So you came to a bar and got drunk?" Mac asked incredulously.  
"No I didn't. I came here to talk to Mike I haven't had anything other than water since I got here." Harm said, and Mac noticed the hurt look in his eyes at her accusation.  
"Why come here then?" Mac asked truly confused as to why he would go to bar to talk and not one of his friends.  
"I came here because today I truly hurt my best friend and aside from her Mike is the only person I feel comfortable talking to about my life." 


	2. Best Friend to Best Friend

Previously  
  
Mac turned to Harm as he bent over to get his stool and sit once more. "What's up Harm?" Mac asked truly concerned. "Huh? Who me? Nothing." Harm said all to nonchalantly and Mac noticed. "Don't give me this shit again Harm. I have had it up to here with your 'I'm a macho fighter pilot' shit." Mac's voice was rising to near the point of yelling. "And do NOT try and defend that cause you have been throwing the fact that I am a woman at me all week and it's get." Mac's rampage was cut off by Harm getting up and pulling Mac into a hug. "I am so so sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am Ninja Girl. I ran out today cause I saw the tears in your eyes and I couldn't take it, I had to get out of there." "So you came to a bar and got drunk?" Mac asked incredulously. "No I didn't. I came here to talk to Mike I haven't had anything other than water since I got here." Harm said, and Mac noticed the hurt look in his eyes at her accusation. "Why come here then?" Mac asked truly confused as to why he would go to bar to talk and not one of his friends. "I came here because today I truly hurt my best friend and aside from her Mike is the only person I feel comfortable talking to about my life."  
  
Now  
  
Mac was speechless she couldn't think of anything to say. Harm had hurt her today, but to see him go to someone else made her gut wrench. She looked at Harm and opened her mouth to talk, but she couldn't fit any words together.  
Harm got up to leave noting her lack of response and not wanting to make the situation any worse than he already had.  
Mac saw Harm moving toward the exit so she got up and stopped him before he could walk out on her twice today. "Harm where do you think you're going?"  
"Somewhere else before I make more of a mess than I did this morning." Harm said without looking at her face, for fear of what he may find written there.  
"Harm look at me." Mac asked, "now tell me what's up." Looking at Harm not getting quite the response she wanted, "please, best friend to best friend."  
Harm looked up at that point. "You really want to have a serious conversation?" Harm asked trying not to let the hopefulness show.  
"Only if you do." Mac said still not willing to let him off the hook.  
"Can we go somewhere then, like maybe my place?"  
Mac just nodded and the two of them walked out silently.  
  
Harm's Apartment North of Union Station  
  
Mac was the first to get there so she waited in her can for Harm to get there. When he did they both sat in there cars for a minute before Harm looked over to Mac then got out of his car and went up to his apartment.  
Mac saw Harm look at her and she saw the battle going on between in his eyes. She waited a minute before following Harm up to his apartment. When she got to the door she almost turned around and fled, but realized that it was open and that Harm was sitting on the couch waiting for her.  
Mac went into the familiar apartment, but felt the tension that was never there before she felt the fear, the guilt, she felt all the he was feeling and it frightened her. Harm looked to her again and opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. Mac knew she would have to start even though it was his fault this time around.  
"Harm I know you didn't mean it today, but the fact you could even think that was what hurt me so much." Mac opted for talking about what happened today to open up the conversation. Still all Harm could do was stare blankly ahead of him. "Harm this would be a lot easier to resolve if you would talk to me"  
"I know" Harm simply stated. After a moment he continued, "I never meant for it to hurt you, I never meant for you to hear it, I never even meant for me to think it, but I was so furious at you for the stunt you pulled with that guy and I guess I just lost control." Harm said helplessly.  
"Did my flyboy just say he lost control?" Mac asked trying to bring in the constant bickering they had without realizing what she had said.  
"What?" Harm asked in disbelief.  
"I said did my flybo." Mac cut short catching what she had said this time, and put her hands to her mouth as if trying to push that back in her mouth.  
"Mac when did you start thinking of me as yours?" Harm said cautiously  
Mac not knowing if this was a good thing or not, didn't know how she should answer that question, "Honestly?"  
"Honestly"  
Mac sighed and plopped down on the couch net to him. "Well it started a little bit ago, but it was a realization that I have thought of you as mine since I pulled you into the helicopter at Red Rock Mesa." 


	3. Through a Window

Sorry for how long it took me to update and the extreme shortness of this chapter, but I'm in the middle of training for my state swim meet.  
  
Previously  
  
"Mac when did you start thinking of me as yours?" Harm said cautiously Mac not knowing if this was a good thing or not, didn't know how she should answer that question, "Honestly?" "Honestly" Mac sighed and plopped down on the couch net to him. "Well it started a little bit ago, but it was a realization that I have thought of you as mine since I pulled you into the helicopter at Red Rock Mesa."  
  
Now  
  
All Harm could do not to fall off the couch was to hug her so tight she was gasping for air by the time he let go. He looked into her eyes and saw what he needed to see. Harm got up and ran over to his door leaving his apartment and a very confused Sarah Mackenzie behind.  
A very confused and curious Mac got up and went to the window opening it just in time to hear Harm bellow  
"SHE LOVES ME, SHE REALLY LOVES ME."  
Harm looked around his neighborhood at all the people just staring at him and then ran back into his apartment. He took the stairs three at a time. Running to his open door he never even looked to see if Mac was ok or even still there. He just ran through his apartment into his bedroom and rummaged through his bedside table for a minute before he came out. Mac looked at him curiously, he was holding his hands behind his back and smiling like a giddy schoolboy as he walked over to join her on the couch. Mac didn't know what to do so she just sat there and waited for him to make the next move.  
Harm stood in front of her hesitating for a mere second, and then remembered how good it would feel once it was over and done with. He took a deep breath and got down on one knee....... 


	4. No Strings Attached

Previously  
  
Harm stood in front of her hesitating for a mere second, and then remembered how good it would feel once it was over and done with. He took a deep breath and got down on one knee.......  
  
Now  
  
Mac's mouth dropped open as he pulled out a small velvet box.  
"Not very proper marine." Harm stated as he tapped her chin to close her mouth. He then looked at her seriously opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond set ring. "Sarah Mackenzie you are y best friend and my partner, you are my confidant and my rock. I couldn't ask for more of you except that you do me the honor of being my wife." Harm sat there watching for a reaction any reaction, but all Mac did was sit there and stare. "Sarah?" Harm asked unsure of what he had just done.  
"Don't call me that Flyboy."  
'O no, she's gonna say no, I screwed up royally' Harm thought.  
"It's Mac and yes yes yes of course I will." Mac said as she jumped into his arms.  
"Thank you God," Harm said to the sky.  
"What? Did you think I'd say no?" Mac asked  
"After you telling me not to call you Sarah I started to freak out." Harm explained, "Why did you ask me not to call you Sarah anyway?" he asked thoroughly confused.  
"It's weird coming from you. I like you calling me Mac." She explained. Seeing he didn't understand she went on. "Mic and Chris both called me Sarah and it was nowhere near as endearing as the way you say Mac. I guess I just like the way it sounds and the way it makes me feel."  
"How's it make you feel?" Harm asked.  
"Loved," she stated simply. He was taken aback by the ease in which she answered.  
"Well I love you." Harm stated just as simply, "Wow for something that seemed so hard to say that sure rolls of the tongue." Harm joked.  
Mac smiled "I love you too Harm."  
"So...." Harm said looking around, "What do we do now?" he asked.  
"Well....um..." Mac had no idea of what to do next.  
Harm noticed that Mac had nothing in mind and saw his window of opportunity. So he leaned in and covered her lips with his in a loving kiss.  
"What was that for?" Mac asked as soon as she could piece together the words.  
"We're engaged I can do that now, no strings attached" Harm smiled as did Mac. She looked into his eyes and saw the love burning in them, it was for her, no one else. 


	5. Painting a History

Sorry for taking so long to update this. Been busy. Sorry for any errors, I don't always catch them.

Previously

"We're engaged I can do that now, no strings attached" Harm smiled as did Mac. She looked into his eyes and saw the love burning in them, it was for her, no one else.

Now

6 Months Later

(A/N: I thought I'd leave the wedding and such up to your imagination, I'm no good at that mushy stuff)

Harm and Mac had bought a house in a neighborhood in Alexandria. They had since painted every room in the house besides two.

"HARM!"

"I am right here you don't have to yell." Harm said from right behind her.

"I had an idea." Mac said all excited.

"Well that's a first, wait don't move I need a camera to document this historic event, Sarah Mackenzie Rabb's first thought." Harm mused sarcastically.

"Hah hah very funny Flyboy, now will you listen to me?" Mac asked less then amused with him.

"Yes ma'am" Harm mocked as he saluted.

Mac rolled her eyes before she continued, "well the other night I was thinking, not a word," she said as she pointed a finger his way, "these rooms are going to be for the kids right?" Harm nodded "well I had an idea of how to paint them."

"Would you spit it out already."

"Well I kind of already did one." Mac said sheepishly

"What...when?"

"The past few days while you were up at Norfolk."

"Can I see it or do I have to call the Admiral so he can order you to let me into a room in my own house

"Fine, pushy. O and it's OUR house." Mac lead him into the first room, "It's a carrier deck at night, with an F-4 Phantom flying into the night and an F-14 taking off the deck after it." Mac explained knowing full well he knew what he was looking at, but he heard nothing. When she finished she turned she saw the raw emotion in his eyes and the tears, a sight she hadn't seen since Russia. "Harm?'

"Mac...do you realize the significance?"

Mac simply smiled and said yes, she purposefully painted the planes that way. It was Harmon Sr.'s plane flying into the night and Harm's plane flying after his as it had always been and always would be.

"Thank you." Was all he said as he walked up to her and hugged her.


	6. Into the Taiga

Previously

Mac simply smiled and said yes, she purposefully painted the planes that way. It was Harmon Sr.'s plane flying into the night and Harm's plane flying after his as it had always been and always would be.

"Thank you." Was all he said as he walked up to her and hugged her.

Now

After holding her for a minute he pulled back

"What about the other room?"

"Well since I chose what o do with that room I figured you should at least have a part in choosing this one, though I do have an idea." Mac stated, and harm just waited for her to continue, "I would like to hear something in the way of an idea from you first Harm."

"O ok, well this room is all about me and my father. I think we should do the other room for you."

"But I don't want to paint any experiences I had with my father."

"That I know. What I'm thinking is that we paint each wall for a different significant event in your life. Starting with Red Rock Mesa the west wall." Harm said

"That's a great idea, what would we paint the other walls though?"

"Well it was your life you should pick the things that stand out most in your mind." Harm thoughtfully stated.

Mac thought for a second, then went into the other room and thought as she looked at the walls. Harm came up behind her and stood in the doorway watching her as she went through her mind.

The two of them stood like that for twenty minutes before Mac smiled widely and ran out of the room.

She came back into the room still smiling and looked at Harm.

"The other room is pretty much a boys room right?"

"Right" Harm said curious as to what she had in mind.

"Well then this should be a girls room right?"

"Right" Harm said even more curious now.

"OK" that was all Mac said before she pushed him out the door and closed it. Harm stood outside the door astonished. He was about to open the door and walk back in but thought better of it and just waited outside for Mac to let him in.

When she finally did Harm walked in cautiously not sure what to expect. When he looked around the room he saw 'ROSE' 'RED ROCK MESA' 'SARAH' and 'TAIGA' written on the four walls.

"Well I see someone decided what the wanted to do. Care to explain?"

"Well on this wall I want to paint a rose."

"Just one?"

"Yes to fill to whole wall, may I continue?" Mac asked sarcastically

"O by all means." Harm said with a wave of his hand. Mac just rolled her eyes.

"On this wa."

"Wait you didn't tell me why."

"O sorry, I want to do a rose because roses remind me of the day we met. On this wall I want to do a mural of Red Rock Mesa, cause without Matt and this place I would have never gotten here. On this wall I wanted to do a scene of the mountains with Sarah flying by. And on this last one I wanted to try and do one of the Taiga where your father was buried."

"Why did you pick these?"

"These are all things or places that represent life changing experiences." Mac explained.


	7. Front Yard Christening

Previously

"O sorry, I want to do a rose because roses remind me of the day we met. On this wall I want to do a mural of Red Rock Mesa, cause without Matt and this place I would have never gotten here. On this wall I wanted to do a scene of the mountains with Sarah flying by. And on this last one I wanted to try and do one of the Taiga where your father was buried."

"Why did you pick these?"

"These are all things or places that represent life changing experiences." Mac explained.

Now

Harm was at a loss for words so he simply hugged her. He looked around and smiled. "This is great."

"I'll take that as approval. Now when do you want to get started?"

"Me? You expect me to paint anything other than a stick figure?" Harm scoffed, "especially after that last room?"

"But of course." Mac stated plainly handing him a paintbrush.

The duo spent the next four hours painting before they stopped out of hunger.

Kitchen

30 minutes later

Harm had made them spaghetti for lunch. After they had eaten they were in the kitchen doing the dishes when Mac got an idea.

SWOOOSH

"WHAT THE HELL?" Harm screeched as Mac soaked him with the sink sprayer. "You are sooo gonna get it." Harm stated as he waved a finger at her. Mac took off running with a very wet sailor trailing close behind.

Mac made it to the front yard before Harm caught up. When he did he tackled her.

The two of them were rolling around each trying to get the upper hand when they heard someone clear their throat. They both froze at the sound and looked up.


	8. Attention On Deck!

Previously

"WHAT THE HELL?" Harm screeched as Mac soaked him with the sink sprayer. "You are sooo gonna get it." Harm stated as he waved a finger at her. Mac took off running with a very wet sailor trailing close behind.

Mac made it to the front yard before Harm caught up. When he did he tackled her.

The two of them were rolling around each trying to get the upper hand when they heard someone clear their throat. They both froze at the sound and looked up.

Now

The two officers immediately jumped up and came to attention.

"At ease." The Admiral said gruffly trying not to show his amusement. "May I ask what my two senior officers are doing rolling around in the front yard?"

"It was the Colonel's fault sir." Harm started only to receive a glare from Mac.

"My fault? How was this my fault?" Mac asked fuming.

"You're the one who squirted me." Harm stated matter of factly.

"Whatever you were asking for it." Mac said nonchalantly

"Asking for it? How in the hell was I asking for it?"

"You were just standing there.."

"Attention on deck!" the Admiral interrupted their little quarrel. Harm and Mac turned to the Admiral and walked towards him. AJ hadn't noticed the hose Mac had in her hand til it was too late.

Now all three of them were sitting on the porch soaked and laughing. After a little while the Admiral asked how the painting was going. The two of them looked at each other and nodded.

They got up and headed inside to the newly painted rooms.

"O my god." Was all AJ could say.

"Thank you sir, it was Mac's idea." Harm said with pride.

Mac blushed at the sudden attention. "I had help with the painting."

Harm chuckled at this, "Yeah I did the primer."

"Well it looks very exquisite." AJ said looking admiringly at their artwork. " I stopped by to check on the progress, and to relay that Harriet expects you to bring pictures in with you on Monday."

"No need sir we'll just have everyone over tomorrow."

Mac looked at Harm in horror, "Harm the house is a mess, are you crazy, we have boxes all over the place and open paint and other things a young child like little AJ should be nowhere near."

"Easily taken care of. Sir if it's not to impolite I'd like to ask you to either leave or help me clean up while my wife relaxes for a while." Harm smirked in response to Mac's glare.

"Sure thing, son. I'd be happy to help if you think you can get her to sit down and relax."

Mac smiled evilly, 'if he thinks that he'll get out of this that easy he's got something coming' Mac walked into the living room popped in a DVD before she laid out on the couch to watch it.

The two men exchanged glances before they got to work on the mess.


End file.
